Young Love
by ChoCedric
Summary: Cho and Cedric were in love. Take a look as several characters discuss their feelings and memories of the two of them. They all hope that Cho can learn to love again, to move on and learn to smile once more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Young Love

By: ChoCedric

Meg, Cho's mother:

I can remember the first time I set my eyes upon a young man. I was the same age as my Cho: fifteen. Our love was sweet and innocent, and I will never forget our first kiss. But he broke my heart in the end, telling me it was over between us and that we weren't right for each other.

That is why I was worried for my Cho when she wrote home and told me she had met a young man named Cedric and that they had fallen in love. I was concerned that she would go through the same heartbreak that I had. I didn't want her to have to suffer the same emotional turmoil I had suffered, to worry that she wasn't good enough when Cedric broke her heart.

And by Merlin, Cedric did break her heart, but in a totally different way than I had thought. He's no longer on this Earth, and my Cho is a shell of the person she used to be. She told me he said he loved her a few hours before he died, so hopefully she can take comfort from that fact, that he loved her till the end of his life.

I do hope that my dear little girl recovers from this horrific tragedy. I know that if I were Cedric, I'd want her to remember me, but to move on, and I hope she can do that for him. Young love is such a beautiful thing, and it's such a shame it had to be marred like this for my little princess. But she will be all right, she's a strong girl. I hope she knows I love her more than anything in this world.

Jack, Cho's father:

My little girl should never have had a boyfriend. Love always ends in heartbreak, and she should have known that. My marriage is falling apart, and it's all because I fell in love with this woman in the first place.

I told Cho over and over again to break up with this fellow. Most teenage boys these days treat women like objects, force them into things they don't want to do. Cho kept arguing, telling me that Cedric was different, that he'd wait for her to want to do things with him which young couples do. My wife showed me pictures of them which Cho had sent home of them smiling, laughing together, but I knew it wouldn't last.

And by God, was I right. Now my strong daughter cries all the time and looks ill. She hardly says two words and it seems like right now the only word she can say properly is "Cedric." My daughter should never have had a boyfriend, love always ends in heartbreak, whatever form it takes. Cedric went and left her alone, and now she'll never be the same again.

Marietta:

I'm so concerned about Cho. She has circles under her eyes and the deep friendship we shared seems to have fizzled out. It seems like the only thing she cares about now is Cedric, and her grades are slipping when it comes to her schoolwork. I try to help her, but it seems like nothing I'm doing is working. I do hope she is able to pull through this.

I watched Cho and Cedric from the moment they fell in love. Cho was different when she was with him. Happier, more carefree, and she shone in her beauty. I've always been a bit jealous of her, you know; she's always been beautiful. She was also the first one out of the two of us to find a boyfriend. I prayed that the two of them would be happy for a long time.

But now he's dead, left her like a dementor's kiss victim. She told me that her greatest wish was to die and be with him. Such a young person, wanting to end her life, it's so awful. Life shouldn't be wasted, and I know Cedric would want her to be happy. I just hope she can find the strength within her to learn to love again and move on.

Roger Davies:

I've always watched Cho from afar, you know, and admired her. Her talent on the Quidditch pitch was something amazing, before everything went wrong. Now she flies sloppily, but I can hardly blame her. Who could fly well after seeing someone you love lying spread-eagle on the Quidditch pitch, his gray eyes wide open, staring emptily at the night sky?

I've always loved Cho like a sister, but more feelings have started to develop for her. I asked her out the other day, hoping she could find some comfort in me, but she turned me down. Marietta Edgecombe told me that she said Cedric was the only one for her, the only one who really understood and accepted her for who she was. I want to prove to her that that's not true, that I will always take care of her, wipe away her tears. Cho, please understand that I love you, that I want to help you. I hope that someday, we can be together.

Harry Potter:

Blimey, I had no idea that me and Cho's date would go so disastrously wrong. I'm only a fifteen-year-old boy, and I have no clue about love. So I didn't know how much Cho and Cedric had loved each other. All I know is the jealousy I felt when I saw them walking along the corridors together holding hands, their eyes sparkling.

But now that jealousy hardly seems relevant, for he's dead, and I was the one who took him from her. I was only trying to be noble, suggesting that we both take the cup together. It would have been better for me to be selfish, he'd still be alive and with Cho if I was. I'm not very good at dealing with emotional girls, I guess all those years at the Dursleys did it. I hate seeing girls cry, especially a girl I like.

It makes me feel really guilty to see her so upset. I hope that she is able to recover from this with the help of her friends and family. I didn't know Cedric very well, but I hope he's looking down on her and hoping that she pulls through as well. Cho, I'm so sorry. I never can say this in front of you, but I hope you know it, that I'm so sorry for taking him from you.

Professor Sprout:

Oh, young love. It fills me with pure joy to think of the night Cho and Cedric became an official couple, the night of the Yule Ball. Cho simply shone, and Cedric was her handsome knight in shining armor. I could see the love in their eyes as they danced, and I know that they went out to the rose garden and shared a private moment there. Oh, young love. It brings me right back to my younger days.

Ah, and the way Cedric held her after he'd rescued her from the lake. I could tell he was frightened of losing her, and she him. I didn't even comment when he kissed her right in front of everyone; it just brought back memories of my teenage years and the first boy I fell in love with.

The day of the third task will always stick in my mind. I heard them whisper "I love you" and her say "Be careful" before he went in that maze. And the scene afterwards will forever haunt me. I remember Cho screaming and sobbing, bending over my promising, young student, begging her young love to wake up. I remember his lifeless gray eyes, wide and staring, looking fearful and vulnerable. I had never imagined that this would happen.

And then Dumbledore announced to the whole school that You-Know-Who had murdered Cedric. And oh, the look on Cho's face when he said that. It looked like a knife had been plunged through her already shattered heart. Tears sting my eyes as I think of how their powerful love was cut so short.

I know that Cho has always been a strong girl, and I hope she is able to find that strength now. I am concerned for her; her grades are slipping, and she's in danger of being kicked off the Quidditch team. I know for a fact that Cedric wouldn't want this for her, and I know he's looking down on her and sending her strength and love. Cho, I will always be here if you need to talk, you can count on me. I hope that one day, you will think of Cedric with fondness and not with sadness. I know he'd want the absolute best for his young love.

Mrs. Diggory:

My son was such a kind-hearted young lad, and the way he treated people, I know he treated Cho well. From the way he always talked about her, Amos and I knew she was special. His face always lit up whenever he mentioned her, and I know he loved her with all his heart.

And I know she loved him too, for she came to visit him in the hospital wing the day after he died, and the tenderness with which she handled him made it clear to me just how special their relationship was. I am hurting so much because he's no longer here, but I know Cho is hurting too. Perhaps the two of us can form a bond and talk about memories of Cedric, and perhaps that will pull us through this tragic and difficult time. My son was such a special young man, and we must honor his memory as best as we can.

Mr. Diggory:

Oh, Ced. What an honorable young man you were. I know I've been hard on you in the past, hardly ever showing or telling you just how wonderful you truly were and how proud I was and am of you. It's taken your passing to make me realize just what an awful person I was, expecting you to always be perfect. I hope that wherever you are now, Ced, you can forgive me.

I remember the first time he ever mentioned Cho, and I knew from that moment that he was serious about her. I told him to treat her well, to look after her, and by Merlin, did he ever. He promised her the world, and it breaks my heart to see how upset she is now. She ran away from the scene as his body was lowered into the ground, not able to bear it. Oh, Ced, what an impact you had on this girl's life.

My son, my boy, please watch over Cho for your mother and I. We wish we could be there for her always, and forget our own pain. But Cho needs you, lad. Watch over her and smile down on her for us, and let her know in your own way that you still love her, for we know you do. That's all we're asking of you now, my precious son.

Cedric:

Sometimes I want to be selfish and wish that you were here with me, little missy, so I could wipe away those tears and let you know that I'm here to guard you from afar. Every moment, every second that we shared together, I cherish, and I want you to remember me and the good times we shared rather than the moment of my death. I am so sorry that you are in so much pain because of me, but just know that I am looking down on you smiling, waiting for the day that we can be together again.

Cho, I will be happy for you if you ever fall in love with another man. I cannot be there on Earth to love and cherish you, so I would be filled with joy if another man could show you happiness. I love you, little missy, and please don't think it would be an insult to my memory to fall in love again, for that's what I desperately want for you. Oh, how I wish I could give you a hug right now. I'm sending one down to Earth, from me to you.

Take care of yourself, sweetheart. Remember me, but move on, my young love. I know I'll never forget you, and I know someday we'll share precious moments again. And I'll hold you that sweet day.


End file.
